darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Weird Love Focus
Back to 2010 Logs Crackshot Shark Crackshot wanders on out, and blinks as he sees the remains of the spider "GAH!" His data pad goes flying Shark looks over and chuckles, "Heya Crack, don't mind that too much. Just tried to get in." he notes, shifting on his feet a bit. "Its still-YIPE!" he dives, moving to try and catch his data pad. He manages, sliding, to a halt on his front "... oof." Shark cocks his head a bit and hmms, "It's what now? Dead? Yeah pretty sure of that." he notes, "You are sure jumpy this cycle, what crawled up your tail pipe eh?" "It just startled me, then I had to catch my data pad.” notes Crackshot irritably "And please, be a little more gentlemechly." he sniffs, standing "I don’t LIKE nature." Shark smirks, "Who me, gentlemechly? Goodness noooo." he snickers a bit, then gets serious, "Eh just yanking your gearshift Crack. So what's up in the world of science eh? Got any news on all those scans that were taken of that alien ship? Or maybe you know how the slag we are gonna deal with Chimera." Crackshot says, "Well, I think I figured out what the grooves are. They're like a laser disk, only physical etchings. I just need to devise something to read them. And Chimera? " he asks, innocently" Shark sighs patiently, "Yeah, Chimera. You know beastly femme with a penchant for killing neutrals?" "OH! her." the mech states "No sign of her, no. I've been working on my pet projects." he explains sheepishly Shark mm hmms, "Great. Well don't get your head in your projects out here Crack cuz trust me she is looking for an Autobot to nab to take back to Polyhex so she can like get in tight with Megatron." Crackshot says, "Oh don’t worry, they're all office projects." promises Crackshot.”only times I go out is with my patrols." he smiles.”What about you?"" Shark smirks a bit to that question, "Oh I'm looking for her when I can, let's say I got this personal thing I got to do in regards to her." he idly rubs at the lone mark on his neck from being bitten by Chimera, "Now that she might be working for the Cons, it's even more personal. So she and I, oh there's gonna be words." "Real words, or words that are pantomimed with fists and guns? " asks the mech dryly Shark chuckles, "Well real words at first, then fists and teeth. She understands that at least." "Ah. Just checking." notes Crackshot "I figured that was in your taste. How's your... eel?" Shark cocks his head to that question then rolls his shoulders, "Last I checked on her old Sparky was just fine, her babies are half grown by now I figure. Haven't seen any of them though. Why do you ask?" A faint shiver "Just curious. So she's back home now?" You say, "She's been there for some time Crack. Was only right she go back to nature." "You know I don’t pay attention to her." notes Crackshot "So I didn’t know." Shark hmphs softly, "Right." he glances around for a time and hmms, "So what are this projects hm Crack." "Fine tuning my peripheral targeting system - still need a better name for it. PITS maybe?" Crackshot shrugs "Also working on V'Ger's records. I got a look at her in our telescope the other day, Perceptor helped me. She's looking GORGEOUS." Shark chuckles, "Okay so you got some fine femme you got your optics on or this a planet or star system you talking about there Crack?" he asks, playful tone there. "V'ger, the space ship we found." explains Crackshot, going pink in the cheeks, if that was possible.”I kind of have a thing for her, even if she isn’t the same species as us." Shark hrms, "You got a thing for a space ship? Please tell me she at least talks back or something." he states, crossing his arms over the curved part of his chest, "Otherwise be a waste of cycles and all that. Where is this ship anyway?" "A little bit... she beeps back, but she's conserving energon to get home." explains Crackshot simply, rubbing the back of his neck "Anyways, another Femme's got my optics more. Shark hrms and ahs, finally getting it, "Heh, you were talking about that alien thing we sent back to wherever it came from... never did talk either." then a smirk, "OH, do tell. Who is it eh? Please don't say Jade or I'm talking you to a robopyschologist to have your neural net examined." "Oh heavens no! I don’t like her at all. Though she IS a medic. Just... not one of ours." Crackshot looks away, not wanting to say more Shark peers hard at Crackshot, "A medic. Well that narrows it down to a couple of them that I happen to know." "A few yes, but that's all the details I'm giving you." notes Crackshot, straightening "I need to go deliver these files. See you later?" Shark smirks, "Right, like I won't figure it out on my own... so sure, see you later Crack." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Shark's Logs